


Snakes need to be loved

by Anemone_Komatsu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_Komatsu/pseuds/Anemone_Komatsu
Summary: He couldn't trust people. He didn't know how to love. It was difficult for him to control his own emotions sometimes. But Blanca always stayed with him. And he was ready to help.





	Snakes need to be loved

Yue Lung was a snake. Full of poison, gracefeul, deadly snake. Blanca understood it from the first look. Yue Lung’s movement, his way of speaking – whispering or confident rustle of the voice, his eyes – deep and cold, which goes through the bones, thin wrists with long fragile fingers, long dark as night hair and pursed pallid lips. He was beautiful, it’s fact. But his beauty wasn’t naïve or light. It was dark beauty. Beauty of exotic, rare snake. Dangerous, but also elegant person.   
Time spending with Yue Lung was like a time with a cobra. It was felt like Lee will circle your neck any moment and then strangle you. It was wild game of survival. And Lee wasn’t a prey.  
It was a first look.   
One philosopher told ‘All people who we think are the worst evil in fact just only lost children’. And it’s the most realistic philosophy that this world could hear.   
Blanca always felt human souls very well and Yue Lung wasn’t an exception. ‘The snake’ – was his first mind description of his new boss. ‘Poor boy’ – was the second.  
Yue Lung was very smart, proud and tactical. But other side of it was that he lost everything he needed in a childhood. He has learned to hate too early. He has learned not to show your weakness to others. He has learned no to regret about somebody’s useless death. But no one toughed him cope with his pain, trust people and love again. Before the Blanca.  
More than he knew about Yue Lung, more he understood his feelings. The Chinese young man couldn’t control his own feelings sometimes and also didn’t know how to show them right. He didn’t know what to do with his own emotions, when they were too strong for him. It took a lot of time and patience to become closer to Yue Lung. Carefully, step by step. Blanca didn’t do big actions, but he tried to ruin Lee’s walls by stones. And he did it well. Before Yue Lung tried to betray Ash. 

“Sir Yue Lung, it must be someone who loves and cares for you too, I’m sure. You’re unaware, that’s all”

“So you leave me now?”

“Yes”

They were two opposites. Blanca’s kisses were soft and sweet, like honey. His body was hot, his big palms were rough. He was so soft, so gentle, so polite. Everything dropped in his warm kidness. The lights were filled up with the hot air. It seemed like the whole atmosphere wasn’t enough when they were together. They gasped when they were together and were falling in the ocean of their feelings.  
Yue Lung’s kisses were fast, wet but also hungry. His long tiny fingers hard and frantically clung to Blanca’s shoulders. He was fast, he was passionate and he really needed to be loved and protected.   
Long kisses, lust in the eyes, sensitive whisper, loud groans and bites on the white neck. It was a puzzle of their love. And that night was like an art-house movie. Short, fast-changing pictures without one clear story line. Moon shades on the floor, petal of withering azalea on the dark table, bright brushstroke on the painting on the wall, red velvet of the pillow… Yue Lung rolled his eyes, his pink lips were wide-open, his knees were trembling and there were little tears on his eyelashes. Tender love and voluptuousness together.   
Blanca kissed fragile white shoulder of Lee, touching little dragon-tattoo on the neck by his finger pads. He inhaled the smell of his young lover’s hair. The Chinese man had a thin waist, narrow hips, neat face… He was really beautiful, but it was a rare type – feminine natty beauty. He considered Yue Lung like a masterpiece, while Yue Lung was admiring him. The drops of sweat on the broad forehead and temples, strong muscular arms and big black eyes. Lee was staring at veins on a wiry neck and couldn’t look away.   
Closer and closer, lips to lips, nose to nose, hugging, they wanted to become part of each other like a chemical diffusion.   
Bright white flash in eyes and then everything finished. The time stopped, just only night embraced them.

“Please, stay! Just don’t leave me!”

Yue Lung didn’t know why did he shouted it. He didn’t know why Blanca’s leaving hurted him. Why it became too painful because of his words. All this situation was weird, annoying and stupid! Lee couldn’t understand his own feelings at that moment. He just watched at Blanca.   
The was a grimace of pain on his face.

They were laying on a sofa. Blanca carefully touched Yue-Lung’s hair, while he was drumming his fingers on his lover’s chest. He felt calm and warmth. New for him, that feelings were scary. But anyway, there was a one question that couldn’t make Yue Lung stop thinking.   
-Why did you stay with me?  
He looked straight into Blanca’s face.   
-Pardon?  
-Why did you stay with me, if you wanted to leave? It wasn’t just only because I asked you, I know.   
Blanca was stairing at him for the minute and then started to laugh.  
Yue Lung got up abruptly.   
-What are you laughing at? – the young man was nervous.  
Blanca looked at him, smiling.  
-You’re really smart person, but when it’s a feelings’ business, you’re so vulnerable, aren’t you?  
Chinese didn’t answer him.  
Blanca smiled at him softly.  
-I love you.   
Yue Lung blushed. Love. He was loved. He felt like a big warm flower flourishes in his heart. He felt like his cheeks were burning red.  
He laid back and trying not to look at Blanca’s, whispered: ‘I love you too’.


End file.
